


Broken Promise

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Big Girl Panties, F/M, Feels, I Love Yoo - Freeform, I'm done here, Loneliness, Love, Marriage, Military, Pregnancy, Promises, Re-upload, Red haired babies, Stay strong Shin-Ae!, Summer Fic, break-up, deployments, my chest, prompt, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: 'Military life is such a gigantic barrier to a successful marriage. From deployments to the consequences of war… Military life takes everyday marriage problems and thrusts it into unsettled waters..’ Shin-Ae thought to herself as she averted her gaze from his form. Neither of them looked like they were going to let up.





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the artwork of a member on the I Love Yoo Amino.
> 
> Please follow her Instagram: dilunaz
> 
> Enjoy~

_"You know I can’t..won’t do that Shin-Ae. I have a duty to uphold..You know I’ve been doing this for three years now, ever since I turned nineteen and.. I want you to come with me.” He looked at her with hopeful shamrock orbs. “Let’s get married.”_

_The brunette weakly shook her head. “I can’t just go with you. I have a life here..You want me to leave all of that behind to follow you? What about my Dad and my friends?”_

_“This is the life I love as well and I don’t want to leave it behind.” He responded softly, reaching out his hand to hold hers but failed in doing so as she swiftly pulled away._

_“Nolan, if you won’t leave the military then.. I can’t do this anymore.” She whispered out as she brought up her arms to hug herself._

_‘Military life is such a gigantic barrier to a successful marriage. From deployments to the consequences of war… Military life takes everyday marriage problems and thrusts it into unsettled waters..’ Shin-Ae thought to herself as she averted her gaze from his form. Neither of them looked like they were going to let up._

_“Let’s take a break from each other..”_

Shin-Ae restlessly shifted herself underneath the bed sheets. She twisted herself around which resulted in her face coming into contact with a solid chest. An arm snaked it’s way around her waist, keeping her in place.

“Can’t sleep?” A voice thick with sleep questioned.

Shin-Ae sighed as she shifted closer to the male, pressing her bare form to his, leaving no space between them. “No..”

“Why is that?” The male asked her as he gently traced circles on her naked hip with his thumb.

“I just remembered something from a while ago.” She mumbled.

The male peeked open an eyelid and stared at his partner. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“No...besides you have an early start tomorrow.” Shin-Ae said as she raised her head to glance over his shoulder to read the time on the digital clock which rested on the bedside table.

_10:28pm_

Propping his head upon his fist, the male raised an eyebrow at her. “You know that I won’t go back to sleep unless you spill. We could stay up all night.”

Shin-Ae shut her eyes before she opened them once more. Scarlet clashed with viridescent.

“I was just reminiscing about that time we split up for a while because of our disagreement.” She revealed.

“I’ll never forget the hell I went through after we separated. I was...in a dark place then.” She swallowed.

“Hey, hey. What matters is that we pulled through that and have been married for three years and counting.” He soothed as he brushed chestnut tendril from out of her face.

Before marriage, Shin-Ae and Nolan had spent the majority of their relationship dating long-distance due to his deployments. They went through a lot of trials and tribulations to be where they were today.

Tears began to accumulate at the corner of the brunette’s eyes and she sniffled a bit.

Nolan sat up properly on the mattress and pulled Shin-Ae into his embrace. “No matter how many times you have to leave, I’ll never get used to it.” Her voice quivered as her frame shook slightly. “I’m going to miss you so much.” She brought a palm up to her mouth to silence her sobs.

Nolan pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Understand that while military come first, you’re still first in my heart.” He curled his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so that he could get a good look at her face.

Wet vermillion pools stared back at him. “You know that I don’t like to see you cry.” He murmured as he thumbed away her tears.

“I’ll be gone for six months but it’ll pass by in a blur. We’ll be able to phone each other and video call at least twice a week, as well as send letters to one another.” He reminded.

Shin-Ae silently nodded as they shifted back under the sheets. “Sweet dreams Shin-Ae.”

“You too.” She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

………

_5:54am_

Shin-Ae watched as he laced up his tan boots after he dressed himself in his cammies.

He picked up his bags that were sitting in the doorway and looked towards Shin-Ae. “Ready?”

She nodded in response as they exited the house, departing for the twenty-four minute drive to Wilhelmshaven.

Upon arriving at the port, Shin-Ae took notice of countless families bidding farewell to their service members.

Nolan placed his bags on the ground and turned to face Shin-Ae. She got up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned forwards to envelope her into a hug.

“I love you.” She whispered into his ear.

“I love you too.” He responded just as softly before he took her mouth hostage, initiating a passionate kiss to which Shin-Ae eagerly responded to.

“I’ll be counting down the days until you come home.” Shin-Ae told Nolan as they broke away from each other.

“I’ll be doing the same.” He smiled down at her as he held her hands.

“Six months.” She said.

“Six months starting today.” He input.

Just then an announcement was made.

“All troops get ready to board the vessel!” A tall, tan man ordered.

Shin-Ae’s expression turned somber.

“It’s time for me to go now.” He told her with a smile on his face.

“Promise me you’ll be coming back.” Shin-Ae urged.

“I promise.” He reassured as he brought up the hand that hosted the wedding ring on her finger, placing a kiss to the metal. “You have my word.”

Nolan picked up his bags and waved goodbye before walking towards the vessel.

Shin-Ae looked on as the ship raised it’s anchor and began sailing off.

She didn’t leave until it was over the horizon.

**_June 6th_ **

Shin-Ae was sleeping when the blaring of her phone woke her up.

Squinting her eyes open she saw that it was a skype call.

This was the second one they’d be able to have in the three weeks he’d been deployed.

She hurriedly accepted the call and Nolan’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hi Angel.” The redhead greeted from behind the screen. “Sleeping in late I see.” He commented as he noted her bedhead.

“Yea and I was having an amazing dream too until I was rudely interrupted.” She stated.

“Oh really?” He chuckled amusedly. ”And what pray tell was it about?”

“This really sexy redhead. Gosh. You should have seen him Nol. Absolute eye candy.” She elaborated which caused the male to rock backwards into his seat and laugh out loud.

Shin-Ae felt her heart flutter as she looked at her husband on the other side of the screen as she pulled her knees up to her chest. The quality of the video wasn’t great but she could see that his emerald green eyes were sparkling with mirth.

She missed his presence but she was grateful that he could communicate with him.

Once he got the laughter out of his system he sat back up and leaned closer to his laptop screen.

“So, how were things with you these past few days?” He queried.

“Great!” She gave him a genuine smile. “But I miss you.”

“I miss you too angel. We still have one hundred and fifty-five more days to go. We can do this.” He encouraged.

“Yea, I know. How are you feeling? Do you get enough rest?” She questioned. Shin-Ae avoided asking him about how his missions went as she knew he won’t be able to disclose any information to her.

“Right now I’m a bit tired and yes I get enough rest.” He paused. “I know what I just said contradicts each other but I wanted to talk to you before I got some shut eye.”

Shin-Ae stared at the male. She could make out the dark circles that were present beneath his eyes. “I’m happy that you contacted but you need to rest before you get called out again. You can’t be tired out in the field.”

Nol leaned the side of his face into the palm of his hand. “Yea but I wanted to see your beautiful face and hear the sound of your voice.”

The redhead had the most lovesick expression on his face and it made Shin-Ae’s cheeks burn with heat. 

“I got you to blush.” He grinned cheekily.

“Yeah yeah..” Shin-Ae huffed.

She noticed that Nol was trying to stifle a yawn.

“You’re tired. Rest up. We can talk another day.” She told him.

“We’ve been barely talking for five minutes.” He objected.

“I’m just happy that we got to talk to one another even though it was brief.” A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Nolan sighed but agreed. “All right. I love yoo Shin-Ae. Bye.”

“Bye.” She waved.

She looked on as he was still present on her screen. She chuckled.

“I thought you were going to hang up?” Shin-Ae quizzed.

“Yea… but hanging up these skype calls get harder and harder every time.” He revealed.

“I know..I know.” She replied.

“Bye, Angel.” Nol bid one last time as he blew her a kiss.

“Bye Nolan.” She replied right before the screen went blank.

Shin-Ae rested her phone to the side of her and laid back down on the bed.

She flung an arm across her eyes and she wept silently.

_God she missed him._

**_June 17th_ **

“How are you holding up Shin-Ae?” One of the two females who were on her screen asked.

“I’m great Rika. Thanks for asking.” Shin-Ae smiled. After she had her little breakdown two weeks prior, she felt ten times better.

“I miss you girl! When can I see you again? Preferably not behind a computer screen.” Maya cut in as she pushed her face into the camera.

“I don’t really know Maya but I miss you guys too.” She lamented.

“How’s Germany?” Rika questioned.

“Well, it’s the month of June so it’s quite rainy as opposed to March through May.” She informed. “Oh! I tried that food Dieter always talked about. Currywurst. It was so good. I’ve got to get me some more of that-”

Shin-Ae cut herself short when she began to feel nauseous. She quickly got up from her spot on her couch and quickly rushed to the bathroom, spilling the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

The two girls glanced at each other worriedly.

After a few moments of dry heaving, Shin-Ae washed out her mouth and walked back to the laptop that was on the coffee table.

“Shin-Ae are you..okay?” Maya furrowed her brows worriedly.

“Yea..I think I have might have caught a bug or something. I might have to visit the doctor. All this week I’ve been hurling my guts out.”

“Shin-Ae. Do you perhaps think that-” Rika was cut off.

“You’re pregnant! Redheaded babies are on the way!” Maya shouted.

Shin-Ae froze.

“Pregnant?” Shin-Ae parroted.

“Yea. That’s what happens when two people have sex.” Maya stated.

“I know how it happens Maya.” Shin-Ae retorted.

“Take a pregnancy test just to make sure.” Rika commented.

“Yea that’s what I intend to do.” Shin-Ae said.

“If you are, when do you plan on telling Nol?” Maya quizzed.

“Our next video call.” Was her answer.

…….

Shin-Ae looked at all five pregnancy tests before her. Five was probably a bit excessive but she wanted to make sure.

All of the tests read the same. Positive.

She was pregnant. With Nolan’s child.

She couldn’t fight the grin that was dawning on her face as she placed a hand to her flat stomach and gently rubbed it.

She couldn’t wait to share the news with him and gauge his reaction.

**_June 22nd_ **

It was Friday night and she glanced at the clock.

_7:30pm_

The last time they had talked, the male had stated that the next time they’d be able to talk was Friday at 8pm.

She still had half an hour which passed by in a blur since she focused herself with reading.

The chiming of her phone paused her reading and she excitedly picked up the call.

“Hey Nol.” Shin-Ae greeted.

“Hi Angel.” He replied.

“How are you?” The brunette queried?

“I’m great now that I’m able to talk to you.” He responded with smile. “Anything new with you?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, there is.” She replied with a soft smile.

“Care to share?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shin-Ae retrieved all five of the pregnancy tests and showed them to him.

“All are positive.” She informed.

The redhead’s eyes bulged and his mouth hung open.

If Shin-Ae didn’t know any better she would have thought that the video froze.

“Pregnant?” He repeated.

“Yup.” She said as she popped the ‘p’.

“We’re going to have a family..”

Shin-Ae nodded as she saw her husband get out of his chair and walk around the room.

“This doesn’t feel real.” She heard him say. “I’m going to be a father!”

“I wish I was there with you right now!” He said as he sat back down into the chair.

“I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl.” He said thoughtfully.

“We won’t know for a few more months. I haven’t even begun to show yet.” He chuckled.

“I hope he or she looks just like you.” He revealed.

“I hope it gets your hair colour. You know how much I love it.” Shin-Ae input.

Nolan’s grin got wider. “God ,I love you so much Shin-Ae.”

“I love you more.” She responded.

“I love you most.” He shot back.

“Why do you have the constant need to one up me?” She chuckled.

“Hey, I’m just stating facts.” He defended himself.

They continued talking for a while until Nol stated that he had to rest up for the next day. THey both wished each other a good night and signed off.

Nolan closed down his laptop and shifted towards his cot.

He pulled down the hat he had on his head and stared at the ceiling before muttering to himself with a smile.

“I’m gonna be a Dad.”

…………..

“I’m going to be a grandfather?” Sim Han Yoo voiced over the receiver.

“Yup!” Shin-Ae chirped.

“This is great news! Congratulations honey. I can’t wait to see my grandkid. Oh- I have to get going now. Make sure to keep in touch with me.” He told her.

“Yes Papa, I will.” Shin-Ae smiled to herself.

**_September 27_ **

Shin-Ae shifted in her sleep and tried to inch closer to her husband to share some of his body heat but couldn’t find him.

She opened her eyes and saw the empty space on the bed. “Oh right...He’s away at the moment..”

She turned onto her back and gently caressed her slightly swollen stomach. “Only two more months. Two more months and I can see him again.” Shin-Ae felt movement around her abdomen.

“And soon you’ll be able to meet him too.” She murmured. “Your father should be getting the package I sent him soon.”

Shin-Ae got up and made her way towards her dresser. She pulled open one of the drawers and retrieved Nolan’s old yellow hoodie.

She smiled fondly at the material before throwing it on. She was completely enveloped in his scent and she felt a bit better.

It’s almost as if he wasn’t absent from her life at the moment.

Shin-Ae tiredly crawled back into bed and returned to a somewhat peaceful slumber.

**_October 31st_ **

Nolan took out a knife and cut open the box his wife had sent him, eager to see what was inside.

He opened the flaps and they were coloured blue and pink respectively labelled ‘Boy’ and ‘Girl’.

The first thing he saw inside of the box was a sonogram.

He gently lifted the paper and looked at the black and white blob that rested on the sheet.

He took a moment to just gaze at the tiny form.

“That’s my child.” He whispered in awe as he gripped the paper tighter.

He flipped the paper around and saw Shin-Ae’s handwriting in black marker. He read the message out loud.

“Boy or Girl? Proceed to find out...winky face.” Nolan chuckled as he rested the sonogram to the side of the box.

He continued to remove the contents from the box which consisted of blue and pink sheer material.

He was getting even more anxious than he already was.

His comrades who were curious about the contents of his package caused them to huddle behind him.

There was a tiny flap that he presumed he was supposed to raise up.

Upon doing so Nolan’s eyes widened. Trembling hands removed the remaining contents of the box, one by one. A tiny football, a baby blue blanket, baby blue pacifier and baby blue onesie.

“It’s a boy.” The redhead announced.

The men that were gathered behind him broke out in cheers. They clapped him on his back and gave their congratulations before leaving him to his devices.

Nolan wiped the tears that had gathered at his eyes.

He noticed a sealed envelope and tore it open, pulling out the note.

_We’re going to be parents to a baby boy as you have now found out. :)_

_I was ecstatic when I heard the news. I didn’t really care much for the gender, as long as the baby was healthy. I’m just happy that I was able to start a family with you as my partner._

Nolan took notice of the tear stains on the paper.

He chuckled. “Happy tears.”

He wanted to talk to Shin-Ae as soon as possible.

He replaced the contents just as he had gotten it in the box and went back to his room.

He placed the box at the side of his laptop and went straight to skype and called Shin-Ae.

He didn’t have to wait long for her to pick up because her face popped up on the screen.

“Hi Shin-Ae.” He greeted her with a smile as he bounced his knees under the table.

“Hey Nolan.” She replied with a smile that mirrored his.

“I got the package you sent.” He informed as he pulled out the onesie. “It’s a boy!”

“Yea!” She cheered with him.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am about this baby. You and him are always on my mind.” He revealed.

“I’m grateful that you’ve stuck by me all this time Shin-Ae. I really am. Thank you.”

“For you, I’d travel to the ends of the earth.” She said honestly.

“I’m coming home in eighteen days. We’re almost there. I can’t wait to hold you again.” The redhead beamed.

Nol’s viridescent eyes widened when he saw his wife winced in pain. “Are you okay?”

“Yea..the baby is just kicking.. really hard. Damn.”

“He must be really strong if he’s making you wince like that.” He snickered.

“Don’t laugh at my pain.” She glared.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He murmured. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

“Mm. Not really. I was thinking of giving you the honor of naming our first born.” His eyes lit up as she uttered those words.

“Really?” Shin-Ae nodded in confirmation.

“Well, I’ve had name to the back of my mind for a while now.” He uttered.

“Tell me.” She urged.

“Declan. It means ‘Full of Goodness’ and ‘Man of prayer’.” He scratched the back of his head.

“I love it. It’s settled. The baby’s name shall be Declan.” She declared.

”I can’t wait until he’s born. I can’t wait to love him even more than I do now. I can’t wait for him to call me Dad.” Nolan wiped his eyes.

“Stop that. If you cry, I’ll cry and I try not to do that during our video calls.” Shin-Ae sniffled as she swiped her tears away.

“Sorry. Sorry. Heheh.” He blushed. “I couldn’t help myself.”

**_November 12th_ **

Shin-Ae was channel surfing on her television, making sure to avoid any news stations as she didn’t want to think about any potential threats that her husband may face.

Her cellphone rang and she picked it up without looking at the caller id.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey Shin-Ae.” The brunette sat up in her seat as she noticed the dejected tone in Nol’s voice.

“What’s wrong?” She asked cautiously.

“It’s about my deployment. It got extended to another two months.” He explained.

“What..?” She asked weakly, voice barely audible.

“I know that we were both looking forward to me coming home on Sunday...I’m really sorry.”

Shin-Ae bit back a sob. Don’t cry. This wasn’t the first time this has happened.

She took a deep calming breath and silently exhaled. Time to put on her big girl panties.

“Don’t apologize Nolan.” She said softly. “I understand. This is out of your control.”

“I’ll be back in time just shy of Declan’s due date. We’ll be together again in no time.” He sighed.

“Okay. I love you.” She proclaimed.

“I love you too Angel.” Nol replied. “I have to go now. I’ll talk to you when I can.”

“Bye..” Shin-Ae responded before the line was cut.

She took the couch cushion that was to the side of her and buried her face into the plush, surface as she let out a heart-wrenching scream.

Hot tears streamed down her face in frustration as her body shook with sobs.

“God this is torture!” She hiccuped.

**_December 21st_ **

“I would have much preferred spending my birthday snuggled up to you Angel.” Nol told her.

“I would have liked that as well but we can at least talk to each other. It’s better than nothing.” The brunette replied. As she blew some stray hairs from her face.

This was the first time they were able to video chat ever since he called to tell her his deployment had gotten extended.

“How’s Declan going?” He queried.

Every time he asked about his unborn child his face lit up like a christmas tree.

“He’s still using my ribs as a punching bag as usual.” She mumbled.

“Maybe when he’s older I can teach him how to box.” He mused.

“If he takes interest in it then sure. Knock yourself out.” She said.

“I didn’t mean that as a pun.” She said before he could comment on it.

“Suuure you didn’t.” He squinted at her before they broke out into laughter.

Nolan looked at the time on his computer and frowned. “I have to go now...Although I really don’t want to.”

“I know. But you have to. A little over a month to go and we’ll be together again.” She said.

“Yea.” He nodded. “I love you Shin-Ae.”

“I love you too. Bye.” She said with a sigh as the video call ended.

The brunette glanced down at her stomach where Declan was jabbing.

“We’re almost there buddy.” She cooed as she rubbed her belly.

**_January 18_ **

“Have you gotten any word from Nolan?” Rika asked Shin-Ae.

“No. Not since his birthday but I’ll get some news eventually.” She responded.

“How’s baby boy Declan going?” Maya piped.

“He’s fine. He fancies rolling around the most when I’m trying to get some rest.” She relayed.

“I can’t wait until he’s born!!! He’s gonna be so adorable!! I wanna pinch his baby cheeks.” Maya giggled.

Shin-Ae chuckled at her friend’s antics.

….

Shin-Ae slipped underneath the bedsheets and pulled the covers up to her chin. “Just a few more days to go.” She muttered to herself. “You can hold out.” She closed her eyes and drifted off into the darkness.

**_January 21_ **

_Hohenkirchen_

A knocking on her front door caused her to halt the preparation of her meal in the kitchen.

She carefully made her way towards the front door, pulling it open.

A man dressed in uniform stood in the doorway. She noticed another man had accompanied him but he stood off to the side.

“Good day. Are you Mrs. Shin-Ae Yoo-Lochlainn?” The male asked as he glanced down at her stomach, a saddened look fell onto his face.

Shin-Ae swallowed.

“Yes, that’s me.” She responded

“Ma’am, the Secretary of the army has asked me to express his deep regret, that your husband Nolan was killed in action, outside Kandahar Afghanistan.”

A hand flew up towards her mouth as as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

“Secretary extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in this tragic loss.”

Shin-Ae gripped onto the door frame for support. This...This can’t be happening.

“The casualty assistance officer will contact you within twenty-four hours.” He finished.

Shin-Ae walked inside as the male followed closely behind her, pulling out a piece of paper.

Shin-Ae sat down t the dining table.

“Mrs.Lochlainn I need you to sign here to confirm you can be reached at this address and phone number.” He pulled out a pen and handed it to her so that she’s be able to sign.

Shin-Ae’s hands moved on their own. She was working on autopilot.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope, handing it to her.

“Mrs Lochlainn again, on behalf of the Secretary, please accept the JPIK Army’s deepest condolences.” The male said quietly before turning away and exiting the house, closing the door behind him.

Shin-Ae unsealed the envelope and saw a copy of his dog tags as well as his wedding ring. Bringing forth the ring that was residing inside the pocket she stared at it.

Her tears splattered onto the table as she bit into her lip, resting a hand onto her stomach which was swollen with child.

“You promised that you would come back alive.” She sniffled.

_“Promise me you’ll be coming back.”_

“You promised..” Her voice cracked.

_“I promise. You have my word.”_

“You damn liar.”

**_Three Years Later…_ **

Fiery locks danced in the wind as he stood before the headstone. “Daddy’s down there?” He quizzed as he turned himself to look at his kneeling mother, viridescent eyes wide with wonder.

“Yes he is Declan.” Shin-Ae responded.

“Tell him to come out mommy. I want to meet him.” He requested.

“He can’t Declan. He’s resting. We don’t want to disturb him now.” Shin-Ae told the child.

The child nodded in understanding as he walked off to the side and squatted to observe some ants in the grass.

“He’s getting big so fast. I wish you were here to see him. His resemblance to you is uncanny.” She told the headstone.

She was greeted with silence.

“I miss you so much.” She sighed.

Shin-Ae kissed her fore and middle finger then placed them on the stone. “I love you.”

She stood up from the grass and dusted herself off.

“Declan, it’s time to leave. Come tell your father goodbye.”

The redhead obeyed and got up from his spot with the ants and walked over to his mother.

“G’bye daddy. It was nice meeting you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading


End file.
